


There's Something fishy about you

by SonofPoseidon



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonofPoseidon/pseuds/SonofPoseidon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and his two best friends, Reyna & Jason go out on a day to the beach. But none of the ever thought to find anything out of the ordinary for a day at the beach but what they did find was a young merman named Percy Jackson. Percy believes that Nico is his soul mate who will live with him for the rest of his life. It isn't that simple when you have a long line of ex's who want you back. Will this couple ever be able to stay together or will they go back to life before each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Why did I even come here, I thought staring out into the ocean view from Reyna car. This isn't going to make me feel any better so why am I doing this? Jason thought it would be a good idea to do something fun this summer because getting your heart broken and staying in your room with internet isn't fun at all. So he and Reyna drag me out of my cave to bring me to the ocean for no reason at all. It was this or bowling, I suggested that we go to a graveyard for fun but no my ideas are too dark and there not fun at all. Going to the beach sounded better than bowling but there still both terrible ideas.  
"Come on Neeks it's going to be fun if you just let it" Jason reassure me smiling. I just ignore him while I still anywhere but Jason. Today was a dull day with gray storm clouds all around us. Just great, Jason had to pick the worst day to come here. The storm clouds were getting darker when we finally got to the beach.  
"Should we come back another time?" ask Reyna.  
"If we leave now Nico won't come back" Jason said glaring at me.  
"Listen to him he's telling the truth" I smirk getting out of the car.  
"I had to tackle him and sit on his head for an hour to get him here I don't care if there some small cloud in our wave to having fun" Jason puff out his chest looking like he did something to be proud of. Yep sitting on a guy one third your size till he can't breath is such a great complement. Reyna gave me her I-wanted-to-see-that look I just roll my eyes at my two best friends.  
"Yeah I'm here but why do I have to wear these, there stupid looking" I groan tugging on a pair of Jason swimsuit that he had force me to wear. They probably weren't that bad, black with flower pattern, but really dude.  
"Yes you do have to wear them because I didn't bring any extra" he smirk while Reyna just grab a purple float to blow up.  
"Well can I at least have a shirt" I ask, some how before we came Jason manage to get all my shirts when I was changing into his shorts.  
"Nope left them back there as well" I couldn't deal with him anymore, I storm away into the ocean to swim away my anger...if I could swim. Damn the water cold, why in Hades did Jason have to pick today.

"I'm a rock, a heavy rock" I mutter trying to float, it was working for the most part. I look around to see where Reyna went, she was swimming like a crazy fast supernatural being who shouldn't be that fast. Jason was just sitting on the beach enjoying himself. All I wanted to do was lay on my back as I watch the storm clouds flicker around me. Thunder roar through the beach, well that kinda ruin the peaceful atmosphere a bit. I close my eyes dreaming about staying here forever with the wave as my companion. As the wave rock me like a mother would do to her child. So peaceful, so calming. Laying in the passing wave, I felt like I wasn't alone. Like there was someone else around me but of course there was. I mean Reyna is just a mile or so away...wow she swims too fast. Also Jason still on the beach there, so I was with someone but it felt different. You're just over thinking this Nico, just relax. After a while I felt something touch my leg, it probably some seaweed or something just don't think about it. Closing my eyes I went back to dreaming about the soft ocean weave when it happen again. But this time it wasn't on my leg, it was around my lower back. I swear it felt like a human tongue, was there someone underneath me. 

"It's just some seaweed you idiot" I mutter to myself, no one was around me at all so...what else could it be. Then it happen for the third time just above the hem of my short. But this time I wasn't going to let this weird seaweed get the best of me, oh no not happening. I swatted at the seaweed to get it away from my body when thunder, I hit something that definitely wasn't seaweed. What the hell, this must be some kind of prank that Reyna and Jason are pulling, ugh why couldn't they just leave me alone. Where was a pause where nothing happen, I almost thought that was the end of it but that wasn't true. The prankster attack me differently this time unlike the other attempts. He came down right on my neck sucking at it. I tried my best to fight whoever this was off, they where really strong...like Jason. 

"Oh come on Jason leave me alone" I growl at him trying to push him away from me. Every time it tried to get him away he would just bite and suck harder, he going to leave a bruise if he not careful. I really don't want Piper coming after me because of some stupid prank. Then he started sucking at the bottom of my ear, how did he find my soft spot? It felt so amazing, I couldn't stop myself. I started moaning towards his touch, I know I shouldn't I mean, Jason dating Piper and I like Piper in all. I don't want Jason to think that I like him or anything but this felt so great. Then he stop playing with my ear, I sigh in relief, maybe he was finished his little prank. Well, I was wrong once more. I felt his hands working up my torso, touching my body, I look at the hands, they where around Jason size. I can't let Jason think of me like this, he just my friend. Nothing like the act that he trying to pull right now . He knows I'm gay and so does Reyna but this is just cruel. Then Jason found where my nipples where so he started playing with them tugging and twisting them. Okay I'm drawing a line right here, right now.  
"J-Jason stop this isn't funny" I mumble.  
"What's not funny" I look up to find that Jason was just a few feet away from me on his surfboard.  
"Where Reyna" I asking as the hands move out of sight going lower as they went.  
"She getting lunch ready...are you okay Neeks. You look a bit more pale than normal." my best friend ask looking worried. I wasn't worry on how I look, just worry about the person who was playing with my swim shorts.

I couldn't move I was so shock. Who the hell was trying to take off my short? It couldn't be Jason, who's right in front of me and it can't be Reyna, I can see her from here. This is so creepy. Panic must be playing a trick on my mind, no one here but us three. I touch my neck, yep there a bite mark there.  
"Um...Nico are you ok?" Jason ask still worry like he always was.  
"No I'm fine...just a bit hungry that's all" I told him swimming over to him. The underwater guy...thing really didn't like me swimming to Jason. He tug and pull but I did manage to get to my best friend. Then it really didn't like my idea of join Jason on his surfboard, grabbing both on my legs pulling away from Jason. When I was almost on the board it started to scratch my legs making deep cuts in my flesh.  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHH" I scream in pain, Jason pulling me all the way up from the water. This mysterious underwater guy, thing, whatever let go of my legs as I wince in pain. Salt water is really painful in wounds. Jason grab one of my legs to examine the marks it left behind. I stared stun at them, both of my legs had five deep cuts like some superhuman did this. Jason pulled us to shore so fast that it was the speed of lightening. 

"REYNA THE MEDICINE KIT QUICKLY" scream my best friend carrying me to our little campfire. Why did he have to treat me like some five-year-old girl. Reyna dash to the car to get it as Jason started to look more closely at the marks. Reyna return as quickly as she could with the first aid kit in her hand. I went to doctor my own wound when Jason slap my hand away.  
"What I know how to stitch myself up Will taught me..." Will...why did you leave me? I could feel the tears coming. Will and I broke up a few weeks ago but it felt like it was just yesterday. He wanted to be with someone who was wanting to go further in their relationship but I just couldn't do that. He wasn't very happy with that then a few days later I caught him...having...having sex with someone else. Will didn't care that I was hurt at all. At that time I learnt the truth. Will didn't just cheated on me once, no, he was cheating on me the whole time.  
"Nico?" I snap back out of my memories into reality.  
"What ?" I made myself sound like I wasn't just thinking about Will a few seconds ago.  
"Your thinking about him aren't you" Reyna ask full on knowing the answer.  
"Yes" I mumble not looking at either of them while they look at each other.  
"Will didn't deserve you Neeks. Now stop moping over him and eat your sandwich" Jason shove a sandwich into my mouth making me gag on it. Jason just laugh at me while I choke on it. Such a great friend he is. 

After lunch we went back to swimming. Jason was sticking more close to me so he could hunt whatever attack me. To be honest I kinda like whatever it was...knowing it wasn't Jason of course. It seem to like me a lot too, from it trying so much to keep me away from Jason I guess it the jealous type. As soon as I got waist deep, boom, there it was taking off my bandages. Then it started licking at the open wounds. I guess it was sorry for hurting me. Then it went back to attacking my shorts but I came prepared. I tighten them up before coming in, now there no way he can get them off. Jason pair of shorts were digging deep into my hips, they would probably leave a mark. Who ever it was tug and pull but in vain because they weren't coming off. Jason splash me with water, oh no he didn't. I splash back harder at him laughing. Then Reyna came in and threw Jason at me which isn't very sportsmanship but we won. 

"Um...Nico" Jason smirk pointing to some shorts that were floating away from us. Wait where those...those are mine...how in the underworld did it do that? I swam after my shorts blushing red while Jason laugh at me. When I finally caught up with my swim short and put them on I notice something. That thing, person, whatever it was gone. I wonder where it went off to.  
"Nico get out of there" scream Reyna, she stare at something that was behind me. I spun around to find a ship heading straight for me. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't move. Oh my gods, I'm going to die. The boat was just an arm length away from hitting me then wham. A dark hair man came out of nowhere grabbing me out of harms way. I couldn't move at all, still couldn't. I snap back into focused when I heard my rescuer cries of pain I pulled the guy back to shore.  
"So what did the cat brought in" Jason ask smirking. I look down at the man, I had never seen anyone who could ever compare to his guy beauty. He was the most handsome thing that I might ever see in my life. I look down of his torso to see that the rest of his body was a tail? This guy who was tormenting me all day was a merman? It seem taking on the ship had knock the poor guy unconnected.  
"We should take him back to my house I don't want to leave him here when a storm coming" I told them. They nodded in agreement then dash away to find out how well carry him back. When we got the merman and our stuff filled into the car we headed away from the beach. I look to the sea once last time. In the distance was a girl who had golden hair and gray eyes glaring straight at me.


	2. Your a strange one

There's a merman in my pool...I stare at him still dumfounded that something like this could happen. How is this reality, mermen are just a myth. I don't even know this guy name and he in my house, in my pool, why did I think it would be a good idea to let him stay here. Thunder boom around us, oh that's why. Was it a good idea to take him away from the ocean, he look okay here but maybe he wouldn't like it here. Do mermen like indoor pools? The merman sigh then glared at me swimming over towards me.  
"Yeah I get it you have alot of question like how is this real and doesn't the water taste funy or whatever. The water warmer than the ocean and yes this is real. Now I would apericate it if you would talk to me. You may not know but we, mermen, are very social beings" he glare at me resting floating around where I sat.  
"Um....what's your name?" I ask looking away from him.  
"It's Percy and hey I didn't say look away from me like I'm some freak now" he put his hand on my leg.  
"How old are you?" I ask him glancing at him.  
"Um....around 232, what about you?"  
"16"  
"Wow your soo young I haven't been with someone this young in like a hundered years" he smirk winking at me. What's with this guys is he intrested in me, but why?  
"So how is it like to be human, having legs all the time" he ask examining my legs.  
"Um....fine how having a fish tail going?"  
"Better than having legs, human legs are really hard to control"  
"Wait you have....had legs before" I blink in confusion.  
"Yea how to you expect us to make babies" he giggle, this guy is how old and still acts like a child.  
"Um....how do fish make.....kids"  
"Really just becuase where half fish doesn't make us all fish"  
"I never said that"  
"Well we do the samething as humans and before you ask how my father has this palace that is filled with air underwater to go to. We can change into human form and do it there. Also the mother has to give birth there for certain reason that are truely gross. And we can mate like fish if we want to as well but it's not as fun. We mermaid and mermen are very good in the shack I must say" he laugh at my blushing face. Wow that was not what I was expecting. My childhood has lied to me, I blame you little mermaid.  
"Awwwwe you humans are so adorable talking about sex." Percy giggle his head off.  
"Not all of us are like that" my face has to be scarelt about now.  
"Well the ones who haven't...you haven't done it have you" he grinned at me.  
"Why does that matter" I move away from him, his eyes looked at me with lustful inttenions.  
"You are, oh this is purfect"  
"How?"  
"Becuase your my little soulmate" he smirk. Well this guy crazy or....well crazy.  
"Um....I don't believe in soulmates..." I told him, glaring into his eyes.  
"Oh I like a good challenge when I see one" he grab my legs pulling into the water.  
"Wha....no" I scream thrashing around trying to get away from him.  
"Come on the water doesn't bite, me on the other hand" he taps my shoulder where a bruise lay.  
"That was you" I gasp still trying to swim away.  
"Yep, it was all me. Don't try to lie to me you like it I could hear you" he smirk giving me another wink.  
"It does matter if I like it you where still acting like some stalker." I mutter swimming away.  
"such a tease aren't you" he follow me where ever i tried to get away from him. Sighing I went out of the pool to look at what the time was. I grab my watch ingoring the merman whining to me to come back. Crap it's six I should get supper ready.  
"You stay put I have to make supper and be quiet my fokes are coming home soon" I told Percy.  
"Ok could you make me something with blue food I loooove blue food"  
"We'll see" I left him to drool over his fanties of food. He is something strange. 

"Here you go" I push him a plate full of pasta while setting mine down.  
"It's not blue"  
"Sorry but I'm not going to make pasta blue so eat it or sulk. I don't really care which one you do" I stuff some food in my mouth watching what the merman do. He just smile and started to eat his eyes widening.  
"WOW this is amazing" Percy stuff his face into his food. What the heck is wrong with him.  
"Slow down dude" I told him he just stick his tongue out at me smiling. He such like a child. I roll my eyes as I check my phone. 'Sorry Nico I won't be home for a few days. Important buisness, you understand' my father never here for me to care about his shitty ass lies anymore. 'I'm staying at a friend for a few days see ya', not you too Hazel. Sighing I close my phone not looking at anything. With a sundent fire of anger I threw my phone at the wall.  
"What's wrong?" the merman ask looking worried.  
"It's nothing...it's nothing to worry about. I'm just going to have a bath or something" I mutter.  
"Oh let me come too" Percy beg giving me a puppy dog eyes.  
"...fine" I pick him up, damn this guy heavy. Walking to the bath Percy just stare at me smiling, I just couldn't look at him. No I wouldn't look at him. When we got there he look at me funny.  
"Why do you have two pools" he ask looking at me strange.  
"It's not a pool" I mumble "it's a bath tub"  
"it look the same" he pouted.  
"Do you want to go back to the pool"  
"...no"  
"Then stop complaining" I dump him in the tub rolling my eyes.  
"Owww that hurt" Percy turn on the tap glaring at me.  
"You know how to use a tap?" I ask, how much do he know.  
"...Just because I'm a merman doesn't make me stupid you idiot" he growled at me rolling his eyes.  
"Ok...then" I enter the tub trying to keep my distance away from him. We sat in silence not looking at yeah other nor talking. Percy wasn't taking the silence well, he was squirming and writhing. I ignore him, it seems that he nothing more than a child.  
"...so...are you going to keep wearing your swimsuit?" he ask swimming over towards me.  
"With you around yes" I snare swimming away from him.  
"Well I've already seen you naked so what wrong now" Percy whine as he jump on me.  
"Back off I'm leaving I'm not in the mood to be around you" I stated wiggling away from him.  
"So your just going to leave me here all alone" he cry grabbing my hand.  
"Yep goodnight" I walk away from him.  
"Please don't leave me all alone" tears coming out of his eyes. There were tiny river coming from his eyes. His green tail started turning blue.  
"...What's wrong with your tail" I gasp walking back to him. He grab me pulling me back into the water.  
"Please just stay with me I'll keep you from drowning while you sleep, just don't leave me " he cry hugging me tightly.  
"...fine then..." I close my eyes resting my head against his shoulder. Well this was a strange day in ever way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait for this chapter I've just been having some writer block. I hope you all like this chapter.


	3. Blue Bubbles

"Nico my little Nico when are you going to wake up" who the heck is singing in my ear. They sound like cats getting thrown into a wood chipper, maybe some dogs as well.  
"Please stop singing" I mumble keeping my eyes close.  
"Why so, I have such a sexy voice I should put it to use right"  
"You can't sing so stop"  
"Nooo I can my father told me so"  
"Well he wrong so stop"  
"Fine why don't you sing to me then?" he wiggle flapping his fin everywhere splashing the water over the tub. Oh yeah I fell asleep in here didn't with him. I bet he must have done something to me.  
"No I hate singing and get off of me"  
"Why it so fun to do"  
"Well not for me also get off of me" I slip away from him, which he didn't like much since he thrash around as I got out of the tub.  
"Stay with me in less you're getting bubbles then big blue ones will be great" he smile, is this guy really over two hundred years old. No way he acts too much like a child to be that old.  
"I'm not getting you bubbles"  
"Then get back here don't dry off I'll have to make you nice and wet all over again" I ignore him to keep drying myself off.  
"I have to go so stay put till I'm back"  
"Don't leave me here there's nothing to do here but you"  
"I'll bring a TV in and you can watch something on there"  
"What's a TV?"  
"...It's a magical box with little people in it" I walk out of the bathroom then came back after a few minutes brought a small TV in for him.  
"Ok so you're just going to leave me here with a box for company, your such a cruel boy aren't you" I ignore him turning on the TV for him.  
"I'm off bye..." Percy eyes were only an inch away from the screen memorize by it's greatness.  
"So...pretty"

"Nico how are you" Will jump after me smirking as I step onto the grounds.  
"Get away from me Will"  
"Awwe your still mad at me that's cute"  
"Get away from me I don't care about you anymore so stop being harassing me" I walk quickly away from my ex. School went on and on with Will breathing down my neck for half of it. Where is Reyna or Jason when I need them. At lunch he grab me and force me to sit on his lap. I hated every second of it, why is he torturing me with memories of the past. He keep whispering to me about how he wanted me back. Will's just a lair and a cheat, I had to remember it all over again. If I didn't remember it for even a second then I might just fall for him again. I don't want to do that and go threw a year like the last one. No, not again never again.  
"Nico come on give me another chance" Will whine as I walk home. When will he ever stop bugging me.  
"No leave me alone"  
"Come on please"  
"NO LEAVE ME ALONE" I burst into my house then quickly close the door so Will couldn't get in.  
"Hey Nicooo how are you" yelled Percy.  
"Nico is there someone else with you" Will shouted trying to open the door.  
"Just leave Will and never come back" I scream at the door.  
"I won't leave without you" the door burst open with Will dashing in to hug me tightly "I still love you Nico I really do" he press his lips onto mine pulling me closer to him. His kisses weren't soft and sweet like they use to. But now they were harsh and cold with a hint of desperation.  
"Get off of my Nico" Percy growl grabbing Will off of me throwing him out of my house. Percy stand by the door fully naked glaring at Will as he took my hand pulling me out of Will sight.  
"Who the hell is this" Will scream as he tumble down the stairs.  
"Nico is mine now don't come back here again" Percy growl closing the door. "Now then Nico did you bring me some bubbles?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm not quite sure how this chapter went so if you like it then that's great because I'm just twitching from all the caffeine I've drank so...it might just be some messed up ramble I'm not quite sure.

"What the hell is wrong with you, how the hell do you have legs" I screamed at Percy.  
"I told you we can have legs didn't I? Yeah I did and where are my bubbles are they in the weird shape thing in your back" he tug on my backpack.  
"No I didn't buy you bubble....wait yesterday you made me carry you upstairs when you already have legs why..."  
"Oh I just like getting carried and plus it really hard walking up stairs. Your use to it so...I guess it would be ok"  
"Your an ass"  
"No I'm not, I'm a fine ass just look it perfect" he pointed at it with puppy eyes, there's something wrong with this guy.  
"That's not what I mean"  
"Hmm are you sure"  
"...Just leave me alone we're not a couple or anything so stop getting that picture in your mind" I look away from him, my face feel so warm and my heart...why is it beating so loud. Oh, come on I'm not some school girl from some cheesy love story. Get a grip of yourself Nico, he could be just be like Will.  
"Well why don't you look at me when you say that"  
"Just go back into the pool I'll make you something to eat"  
"didn't you hear me I want you to look at me and tell me that you don't have any feeling for me, what did you care about that guy I threw out. I heard you saying to him to leave so I made him leave...or was like those trick question"  
"Just stop talking about it please"  
"But...fine...but can you carry me to the pool my legs have um..." I look at him, he was flopping on the ground with his tail wagging like a dog.  
"What happen to your legs?" I ask picking him up.  
"I don't feel like walking all the way to the pool hehe" he laugh, so I did what anyone would do. I drop him down on the ground walking away from the little brat.  
"Wait Nico, your just going to make me flop all the way over there it's going to be a huge pain"  
"Then get your legs and walk there"  
"But I like you carrying me your so gentle"  
"Can you shut it or I won't make you food in till supper"  
"Fine I'll just painfully get there without my legs my arms aren't strong enough to get all the way there" I just gave him a death glare then close the door. 

 

"Thanks for the snack buddy" he cry in happiness while he stuff his face with the blue jello I made him. I thought he might like something like this after all he seems to like the colour blue. He smile at me while he swallow the jello, he looks very childish. I can't like a guy who looks like a five-year-old boy it's just to weird and looking at him this way just makes me feel dirty.  
"How could anyone want to have....um...."  
"Huh well just look at my body of course, everyone wants to have sex with me. What do you have a problem with saying sex come on say it with me S-E-X" oh that's why he has that weird side of sexual side.  
"I'm not saying it with you, you weird freak merman thing"  
"Wow that was such an insult I'm just crying on how much that hurt me...It's so fun to watch virgins feel awkward about sex"  
"What the hell did I just walk into" oh god please not be who I think it is, I slowly turn around to see my younger sister, Hazel, right at the door.  
"Umm...welcome home sis"  
"Who your lovely friend there...and why does he have a tail..." she ask staring at Percy.  
"Because I'm a merman"  
"Like the ones who drown and eat humans?"  
"HEY IT WAS JUST A BAD TIME IN OUR HISTORY AND YOU HUMANS WHERE KILLING OUR FOOD SOURCE DON'T LOOK AT US LIKE YOUR BETTER YOU MURDER YOUR OWN KIND SO STOP ACTING LIKE WHERE THE ONLY MONSTER WHO LIVE IN THIS WORLDS" he screamed diving into the water his face was in red from rage. He just sat at the bottom of our pool grumbling at my sister.  
"Well then that just happen" I laugh at the upset merman.  
"Um...I'm sorry but why is he here?"  
"Ask Jason and Reyna. Plus I would mind if you don't tell dad about him it's just that I don't want him to get the wrong impression"  
"Oh really because you know, having a horny merman living with his gay son. Of course, he wouldn't get any ideas of what would be happening. Did I also mention how his gay son alone with a horny looking merman"  
"...sis your not suppose to talk about things like that or know those things"  
"Really this is the twenty-first century how would I not know these things" he laugh at me.  
"...wow...um...well..." I stutter while she just roll her eyes.  
"But you're not going to tell dad right"  
"Like dad would care as long as you get focus on keeping the family business afloat"  
"I guess..."  
"So why don't you be a good little boy and make some supper for us please" her puppy eyes tear through my soul with all it's cuteness. Percy jump out of the water at the words of me making supper.  
"Did I hear that Nico is going to make supper, can you make it blue this time pretty please" he beg me snapping back into his normal happy mode.  
"No I'm not going through all the time just to make it blue for you"  
"Please" he beg me. Why am I surrounded by these weirdo's.  
"NO" I walk away from those two and their puppy dogs eyes. Why do they have to bug me like this all the time. As I just got into the kitchen I heard knocking at our door. I swear if it's Will I'll set Percy on him, he did a good job throwing him out the first time. I don't want to open the door to Will at all he'll probably kidnap me or something crazy. The person keep knocking on the door.  
"NICO GET THE DOOR" screamed Hazel.  
"WHY DON'T YOU GET IT" I scream back at her.  
"YOUR CLOSER TO THE BLOODY DOOR SO YOU GET IT" she yelled back.  
"I'M COOKING IN HERE"  
"JUST GET IT ALREADY"  
"FINE BUT YOU OWN ME ONE" I stomp over towards the door flinging it open.  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT" I growl as I open the door. Why is everyone here just walking around naked. There was two naked grown men on my doorstep, why do I think they know a certain merman.  
"Um is Percy here" the smaller guy ask me.  
"PERCY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" I scream welcoming the two guys in. Percy your in so much trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who back...this guy

There two mermen at my door, why me of all people. I knew the answer was simple, I let one into my house and now there swarming to my house. How the hell did they even find my house?  
"Um...sir could we come in now it's getting chilly out here" the younger one ask.   
"LEO" scream Percy, even from the pool we could hear him. After hearing Percy voice the two mermen walk pass me to find Percy. Why me oh why. I close the door walking over the pool. The two mermen splash around making clicking sounds.   
"So who was it...oh hello" Hazel stared at the newcomers.  
"I am Leo and this is Frank" said the younger one smiling. The older one look at us without saying a word, nodding to us then chirping to Percy. Whatever he stated Percy really didn't like, he started squeaking and chirping loudly at him. I glance at Hazel, she look just as confused as I did.   
"Nico, Hazel could you please leave I must speak to my people in private" Percy stated coldly. I walk away grabbing my little sister hand taking her out of our inside pool closing the door.   
"I'll go back to preparing supper okay" Hazel dash off towards the kitchen.  
"How dare you tell me what he thinks" scream Percy, even with the door close I could hear it.   
"He a human why would he want to be with a merman or even become a merman honestly your highness you have clearly swallow too much of this weird water" the voice was much lower than Leo.   
"He's my soulmate so of course we will be with me" Percy growl.   
"Your highness don't act coy with me, we all know why you came here, Luke is so worried about you. He wishes you would come back".  
"Oh yes my rapest is so worried about me I feel so loved. No, he knew that I told him I wouldn't mate with him and he try anyways. I am not going back until Nico Di Angelo is mine. Got it" Hazel drag me into the kitchen, what the hell did I just hear.   
"Are you ok Nico" Hazel ask staring at me.  
"Nothing, it's nothing" I mumble picking up a tray with five bowl on it. Hazel knock on the door hoping that they had stop their conversation. She didn't give them much of a choice on us coming into the room. Percy whirl around to us spotting the food, he swam to the edge sparkles in his eyes.   
"What is that" he ask putting his finger into the hot soup, oh did he regretted that. Yelping he back away from his poor crying a bit.   
"It's called soup and it's hot but you figure that out didn't you" I chuckled placing two bowls beside the two other mermen, they just glared at the soup not wanting to touch it.  
"Why does it hurt so much" Percy whine putting his finger in the water trying to cool it off.   
"Becuase you use this thing as a spoon to stir it also you use it to capture the soup to eat it" I mock him giving him a spoon. He took the spoon and stir his soup.   
"Sir how long is our Prince allowed to stay here" ask the one called Frank, Percy just glare at him.  
"Um I never thought of that" I look over towards Hazel asking her with my eyes.  
"I'm perfectly fine with you two staying" she wink at them, surprisingly they both blush a dark shade of red. I knew my sister was a charmer but never to this extent.   
"Ooooh do you hear that...that's the beautiful sound of a threesome" Percy stated making them blush deeper.   
"That's not going to happen on my watch oh no" I glared at the two mermen pulling my sister away from them.   
"Oh I'm fine with that" she wink at them. Even though Hazel is the same age as me I can't help but be protective of her.  
"Nico don't worry I have something better plan for you" Percy wink trying to eat his soup. I look down at my soup not looking at his attempt to be seductive. Hazel chuckling at Percy but still looking at the other two. The three of them were giving puppy dog eyes at each other while Percy did the same to me. What is with all these people acting all lovey dovey.  
"Get a room you three" I snap at them glaring at those two.  
"That can be arrange, can you two walk" Hazel ask, they both just nodded getting out of the water while their tail turned into leg. Hazel grab them both by the hand and drag them into her bathroom. Well then, I did not accepted that to happen. So my sister just left me to go with men she only meet today, ok then.  
"Nicooo play attention to me" whine Percy pulling me closer towards him.  
"What do you want Percy" I groan as he played with my swim shorts.  
"Well I don't know about you but I want to get laid" he wink at me blowing me a kiss, ok if I wasn't already blushing I am now. He pulled more on my swim short attempting to get them completely off. No I can't, this can't be happening.  
"Why are you doing this" I barely got the sentence out of my throat, his hands were so close, too close.   
"I want to make you feel good"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear your comments on how this story is going and should I still continue this story?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like where this story is heading let me know if you guys want to see anymore.


End file.
